User blog:Tigerisnormal/Bach vs Tupac - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 2
(ohai2) guys YEP IT’S BACK (mudkip) (mudkip) (mudkip) HAHAHA Anyways, we're trying a thing that's like a schedule! w0w But yeah, 2? weeks between each battle if we can, then wrap up by spokky day Halloweener w000t!!! The suggestion here is rather common as well as liked fairly, but with a spicy MunKitteh spin on it: Bach vs Tupac, part 3 in the Composers vs Modern Music Unofficial Trilogy of Three Battles with a Common Theme (CvMMUTo3BwaCT pt. 3 for short). "hey that ain't short" hey guess what i dont give a flibbleblibble The timing here worked morbidly well. Last week was the anniversary of Tupac's "death"; may he RIP in pepperoni and come out of hiding soon. KILLUMINATI CONFIRM???? Anyways let's get into this and all that, yee Munkee’s note: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Beat Bach vs Tupac OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS! BEGIN! Johann Sebastian Bach: (Begins at 0:21) From the gates of Brandenburg, to the streets of LA, My compositions span the plane from concertos to ballet. I’ll counter every point, motivate and harmonize, In order to trounce this tramp in a game of harming rhymes. I’m Bach, bitch! Praise the Lord with all my work! But if it stomps the sin straight outta you, I’ll consider it a perk. I’ve Beethoven and Mozart as colleagues, you’ve Vanilla Ice as a superior! Make “Shaker” quake in his boots when Bach rocks his posterior! My bite's Draculon point, you're a prissy "black panther". You’re playing to my beat, “gangster” ballet dancer. My work inspires legends! Your work is obscene! Crushing this beat harder than I’m crushing Josh’s Dream. Tupac Shakur: (Begins at 0:53) This 4 all my Niggaz back home who got me on this scene This for my Dear Mama, crack fiend yet she a black queen I'm a Hellrazor, spittin' tracks hot and on point Pull strings and drop some violin-ce on this wig boy Poppin' these rounds, it's the 2Pacalypse Now Chill dat cock down; and I thought ghettos popped kids out Uprisings like my namesake from alleys to the freeways Fuck this German grampa like it's gangsta rap OG-Day Johann Sebastian Bach: (Begins at 1:15) You dare compare yourself to me? I’m a legend in history While you’re still known only ‘cause your death was a mystery Composing bullets keeping Crooks Still and Down on Death Row Call you Pac-Man indeed, damn you to chasing ghosts! (Tupac is shot and falls down. An unseen hand grabs the mic.) Biggie Smalls: (Begins at 1:26) Kick in the Door, making more o' that rival war Wipin' the floor as this Bad Boy wavin' the four-four Mess with a West guy, now the beast from East Side? Fuck that, why try, throw a surgeon in your eye Ruthless vs Lutherans: Commandments get Cracked I'd fuck this duck up, but he got killed by a quack Dissolute orchestrating this orphan's dissolution I kill this beat while you givin' Baroque persecution Dealin' shit from 12 on, snort in that Thug Life Double dippin' dissin' like you did your wives Don't fuck with me, I'm leaving taxi fuckers bloody Stack money, I'm the God you should pray to on Sunday Johann Sebastian Bach: (Begins at 1:57) You’re pretty quick to defend for one blamed for his slaying, But I'm the only one leaving with their organ still playing! Your weight’s enough to make your claim of Ready to Die true. Call this fast food, it's time for you to eat your drive through! (Biggie is shot and falls down. In his place rises Tupac again, but in the form of a hologram.) Tupac Shakur: (Begins at 2:08) All Eyez on Me now; even dead, Still I Rise All this time, Makaveli's a legend in disguise Holo from Coachella, Imma tell ya: Rap won't die West Side's alive Until the End of Time arrives... WHO'S SHOT? WHO’S NEXT? OVERRATED! (C’mon, motherfuckers, c’mon!) RAP BATTLES! (C’mon, motherfuckers, c’mon!) OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! Who done a winner? Johann Sebastian Bach Tupac Shakur/Biggie Smalls Category:Blog posts